Tattered
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Matt and Mello are crashed in a hotel room. Mello is upset about his new scar gained from the explosion that could have very easily taken his life. Matt gets to play doctor. Mello has one of his famous outburst and ends up taking a bit of his anger out on


Tattered by blackdragonflower

Written: As a request/dare/challenge by xlashingcriesx

Characters belong to Death Note and its creators Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Summary: Matt and Mello are crashed in a hotel room. Mello is upset about his new scar gained from the explosion that could have very easily taken his life. Matt gets to play doctor. Mello has one of his famous outburst and ends up taking a bit of his anger out on Matt. Through an accident lips meet lips and something new and unexpected sparks between the two long time friends. MattxMello

A/N: This is my first yaoi/shonen-ai I've ever written. If horrible, please forgive! I'm a n00b.

---

"I'm so ugly now!" Mello growled looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. The smell of nicotine smoke reached his nose. "MATT! Put that damn thing out!" There was a chuckle from the hotel room from Matt.

"Alright... fine." Matt stood in the doorway of the bathroom the cigarette still in his mouth, yet it was unlit now.

"What the hell?" Mello glared at Matt.

"You didn't want to smell the smoke... but I want something in my mouth, it's habit." Matt smiled weakly, "You look terrible Mello... You should have let me take you to the hospital."

"You know I can't do that." Mello looked down at the white sink, his fingers curled around the edge of the countertop. Matt touched his shoulder, it was a light, almost weightless, touch.

"Come on... let me see the burn on your face. I won't be able to stop it from scarring but... I can keep it from hurting." He offered up a reassuring smile. Mello followed him into the inner confines of the hotel room and sat beside Matt on the bed. He grumbled hating to be patient. Matt reached into his bag and pulled out a container of burn medicine. "You'll have to take off your shirt."

"Why the fuck do I have to take off my shirt?!" Mello snarled. Matt flicked his unlit cigarette in the nearby trash.

"Mello... your shirt is in pieces... it's falling off you, you're not much wearing it now. Besides, don't want to ruin what little of it you have left." Mello sighed and slipped out of the tattered tummy trimmer. His chest and arms were covered in burns, cuts, and bruises from the explosion. Mello shivered as the white cream hit his skin. He quietly watched Matt his expression growing softer. In all the years he'd known Matt he'd never _**ever**_ hit the gamer or physically hurt him. Mello winced when Matt accidentally pressed to hard on a burn. He bit his tongue hard to keep from swearing aloud at his friend.

"I'm sorry Mello." Matt mentally braced himself for the onslaught of swear words he was sure were coming.

"It's... _okay_..." Mello muttered through clenched teeth. It was taking all his mental control to not do anything he would regret. Mello's fingers were curled into the sheets as he exhaled. Matt looked up at Mello curious, his green eyes sparkling with his curiosity. Mello found himself staring into those emerald eyes as if he was trapped in a snake's gaze. He tore his gaze away and bit his lip.

"Are you sure Mello?" Matt asked quietly.

"What?! Do you want me to swear at you Matt? Do you want me to do something completely stupid!" Matt frowned and bit his lip at Mello's angry outburst. Mello frowned and rubbed his temple irritated with himself.

"I'm sorry Matt... I'm just an angry monster... I shouldn't be taking things out on you." Mello got up, but felt a tug on his hand. He turned his head and looked at the hand that had ahold of his. His eyes followed up the striped sleeve and to Matt's concerned face. The gamer gave a yank and Mello tumbled down his lips brushing against Matt's. Mello blinked shocked, Matt's face lit up a hazy pink as he blushed. "Matt..." He didn't pull away, so his lips moved against Matt's as he spoke. In fact, he couldn't move. Both looked into the others eyes, their expressions neutral though their lips touched and their noses rubbed in a friendly manner against the other's nose.

"Mello... I believe...I have feelings for you." Matt whispered as he slightly pulled away so his breath settled chillingly on Mello's lip. He was nervous, Mello noticed. If it was anyone else he would have ignored them, swore at them, maybe even hit them, but this wasn't just anyone, this was his best friend, Matt.

"Why me?" Mello growled and plopped back onto the bed staring Matt down. Matt reached down into his bag again and retrieved a chocolate bar. The air was tense with both of the males' auras clashing against the other. Matt concentrated on unwrapping the chocolate bar, his thoughts were scattered as he tried to unscramble them into a proper sentence. He broke off a piece of chocolate and popped it into his mouth.

"You're like chocolate Mello... bittersweet in every way..." the red haired male handed Mello the chocolate which he snatched up. Mello licked the chocolate, as was his habit, as he listened to Matt speak. He felt better with at least this one stabibility in his hands, his beloved chocolate. "When you left the orphanage Mello I was alone for awhile... and I realized... how lonely I was. You were the only one that really put up with me. Nothing was the same, it was... boring." Mello snorted but Matt continued his grin getting a little wider, "So I made a promise to myself to find you when I could and stay by your side. Sounds pretty... I don't know... _girly_ huh?" Matt chuckled licking his lips to remove any trace of chocolate that remained. "So, what about you Mello? You know how I feel now..."

Mello gulped as the full force of Matt's eyes fell upon his own, it just wasn't, _**fair**_. "Matt... I like women, all types, sexy women..."

"I know."

"So why?"

"Childish hope I guess. I really wasn't expecting anything in return." Matt shrugged. Mello frowned, his eyebrows were down in an irritated slant underneath his messy blonde bangs. Those two simple sentences rang in his head like a challenge, and Mello, _**hated**_ to loose a challenge.

'_Nothing in return huh? The bloody bastard... I'll show him nothing in return...'_ Mello reached over and roughly grabbed Matt's chin and gave him a kiss. Even though Mello was full of venom at all his current situations all that poured into the kiss was raw power and a flaming desire. Matt was shocked, the fingers of his right hand held softly onto the tight leather that hung snugly underneath Mello's left hip. It was wild, unrestrained, yet there was an edge that seemed unsure if what was going on was, _right_. Mello's tongue forcefully entered into Matt's mouth exploring every crease and corner it could find. Matt's fingers dug firmer into the leather. Mello felt his heart jump when Matt groaned his name and finally began to respond back, his initial shock over.

"Mattie..." Mello purred in satisfaction as he pulled away from Matt's lips only to kiss down his jaw and spilling his wet kisses onto the gamer's neck. Matt didn't argue when Mello wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Yes?" Matt breath caught as Mello nipped the hollow above his collarbone. Mello was _so_ glad that Matt had taken off the sheepskin vest earlier and thrown it on the chair, it left his neck beautifully exposed. Right now, everything just felt so right, like all the pieces were finally beginning to fit together.

"You taste good." The breath settled coldly on Matt's moist neck, making him shiver. A quiet moan escaped Matt's throat.

"R-really?" Mello's hands slipped up under Matt's shirt to touch his bare skin, and trace the edge of Matt's hips. Matt's hands wrapped around Mello's lower back and pulled the chocolate addict onto his lap never disturbing Mello's fun.

"Better than chocolate." Mello smirked and ran his tongue back up Matt's neck as if he was a piece of sweet candy. "Question... and you better answer me honest..." Mello's tone of voice grew hard and serious, "I don't look ugly to you with this damn burn scarring my face?" Mello was staring at Matt, his emotion detached for the moment and completely serious. Matt reached with a careful hand and laid it on Mello's scarring face. The skin was toughning like leather. Matt rubbed his thumb across the cheek in a carressing movement of skin on skin.

"Stop being silly Mello. You look just fine."

"Are you blind and stupid?" Mello hissed as his eyes narrowed.

"Nope. Being blind and stupid is walking straight into the trap the dark magician set for me on leval thirty-four without any potions or magic points and not saving beforehand." Matt responded smiling to see Mello with a pissed look on his face. He'd always found that look strangely invigorating, and attractive.

"You're a damn fucking liar that's what you are Matt." Mello leaned in closer to Matt despite the gamer's hand on his cheek. Matt lost balance and fell back onto the bed. Mello readjusted his position on Matt's hips so he was straddling him. He pinned Matt's hands with his own beside the scarlet haired male's head. Mello was very threatning at the moment, and sexy.

"Mello I swear... I don't care about it. I like you all the same with, or without it." Matt struggled a little to try and get his hands free from their captivity. Mello just leaned forward smirking,

"I don't think it's fair my shirt had to come off and yours didn't Matt." Mello nipped at Matt's lower lip, his tongue dipped in and out between Matt's lips teasingly. Matt's tongue reached out trying to catch Mello's in a desperate attempt but it failed. "Admit it _Mattie_, I win."

"...You win Mello..." Matt smiled.

Mello let go of Matt and slid off after a brief, naughty kiss. Matt brought his fingers to his lips blinking, they still tingled with the sensation Mello's lips had brought upon them. Mello slipped out of the leather pants and threw them in the corner of the room. He'd take a shower later he decided. Matt quickly scanned Mello's body grinning. Matt removed his striped shirt and goggles and threw them on the other bed. He reached out and wrapped his arms tight around Mello's waist and yanked him back onto the bed, cuddling to him. Mello grumbled but patted Matt's hair as the other male clung onto him with a death grip.

"G'night Mells."

"Night Matt."

"Mells?"

"Yes?" Mello asked sleepy and looked down at the flaming crimson locks of hair.

"You're a little tattered but reallly cute." Matt buried his face into Mello's side with an amused smirk.

"Oh no, not cute. Hot." Mello corrected with a smirk and a sleepy chuckle.

Matt yawned, "You're right... cute does not even begin to explain it."


End file.
